


First Try

by yumeowo



Category: Made in Abyss (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeowo/pseuds/yumeowo
Summary: ※只有口交情節的PWP
Relationships: Gueira/Bondrewd (Made in Abyss), グェボ
Kudos: 5





	First Try

「旦那想用嘴巴試試看嗎？」

古艾拉發誓他肯定是反射性地提出這個建議而不是有意為之。

與上司發展成肉體關係並不在他的預料之內，但也就僅止於此。彼此都明白性愛的目的是發洩而不是娛樂，所以每一回的性事過程彷彿工廠流水線一般有著明確的順序，邀約、同意、上床、擴張、插入、高潮、清潔、沒有一次例外，連體位都是從一而終，偶爾他會開玩笑地說些汙言穢語，更僭越的舉動從不在他的考慮範圍內。

倒也不是他不想，而是他不值，波多爾多並不是他的戀人，性愛也就不需要愛的部分。

但在發現波多爾多新替換的身體有著比起以往都來得更加清秀的面貌時，古艾拉不禁脫口而出。

「嘴巴？」波多爾多問，「你是指口內性交？」

「是這樣沒錯。」對於波多爾多總是用談公事的口吻談性事這點古艾拉總是無法習慣，「我只是說說罷了，當我沒提也可以。」

「哎呀，不嘗試看看嗎？」波多爾多被勾起了興趣，「雖然我有耳聞過，但是對於過程是一竅不通呢。」

「……這樣真的好嗎？」

提出意見的人反而萌生了退意，即使古艾拉也知道波多爾多的興致一旦被燃起就難以熄滅，他仍試探性地再度確認。

「沒什麼不好的。好了，古艾拉，把褲子脫下吧。」

這人怎麼比我還急？面對波多爾多的催促，古艾拉暗自想道。順從地脫下褲子後，波多爾多示意要他坐在床緣，接著便半跪在他股間前，面罩上的紫色光正對著他尚未興奮的性器。

「所以要怎麼做呢？口內性交。」

「別再提那個詞了……」古艾拉低聲抱怨，不過都到了這個地步也沒有後悔的餘地，只好先給出一個模糊的指示。「我沒幫人做過我也不是很清楚啊……總之要先舔到硬吧。」

波多爾多點點頭，接著將面具往上推到了鼻樑以上的部分，這具身體還很新，沒有經歷過實戰或改造，所以臉上幾乎沒有傷痕，白白淨淨，膚色也比平常的顏色來的淺，波多爾多舔了舔唇，沾著唾液的唇瓣對比著蒼白的臉蛋顯得更加紅潤。

他伸出舌，像還沒學會咀嚼只能舔舐食物來嘗味道的幼獸一樣，沿著輪廓舔過每一吋肌膚，連底下的囊袋也不放過，不輕不重的力道讓古艾拉忍不住打了個哆嗦，同樣的流程反覆幾遍過後，萎靡的性器也逐漸硬挺起來。

「好癢。」古艾拉忍不住說。

「我做錯了嗎？」波多爾多咬字含糊地問他。

古艾拉搖搖頭。「看也知道不是。」他指向自己的下半身。「差不多硬了。」

波多爾多的舌尖在滑過頂端後收起，讓挺勃的性器微微顫動，「接下來呢？」

「試著含進去，盡量別碰到牙齒。」古艾拉簡短地回應。

「全部嗎？」波多爾多有些遲疑，「有點大啊。」

「這就得看旦那的努力程度了。」大概是波多爾多的主動讓他放開了矜持，古艾拉調笑道。

將注意力拉回眼前的波多爾多張口叼住了前端，接著一吋一吋地將之送入口中，推進的途中他沒想到要穩住方向，陰莖一下子戳到了口腔的右側，使得臉頰被頂出微微的凸起，沒等古艾拉提點，波多爾多便自己領悟了雙手並不能被閒下來，扶著柱身又往下吞了一點，直到整根沒入的同時似乎也頂到了底端，讓波多爾多發出了幾聲難受的悶哼，只忍受了幾秒就又吐出了一半。

「哼嗯？」還含著性器的波多爾多沒法說話，只能發出模糊的聲音提醒古艾拉繼續，後者卻顯得有些心不在焉，遲了一會才回過神。

「抱歉抱歉……舒服的有點過頭了……接下來就是來回吞吐就行了，至於想怎麼舔還是吸就隨旦那的意吧……」古艾拉還有些恍惚，正如他所言，實在是舒服地有點過頭了，波多爾多因生疏而顯得過於謹慎的表現反而成了另一種刺激，他還在地面上時無聊也會花錢找些樂子，找到的對象當然也對這些技巧熟門熟路，很快的就把他弄射了。相較之下，波多爾多雖然對此一竅不通，卻能帶給古艾拉狀似悖德感的精神衝擊，轉化為陌生的快感向他席捲而來。

照著古艾拉的指示，波多爾多又往下含了一點，口中的軟肉同時纏上肉柱，起初只是機械式地來回舔弄，但靠著古艾拉的反應和他過人的理解力很快就掌握了訣竅，開始時輕時重地吸吮著在自己口腔中還膨脹著的硬物，嘗試著模仿著性器在穴內擦過皺褶的感受，實驗結果肯定是成功的，這點只要從古艾拉從面具底下發出的喘息愈發粗重便能得知。

接著，波多爾多反其道而行，偶爾讓性器刮過牙齒上緣，讓古艾拉發出吃痛的嘶聲，很明顯他是刻意這麼做的，大概是藉著些許的疼痛能激發腦內的特殊物質使人興奮之類的理論所推敲出來的結論，喘息漸趨急促的古艾拉似乎有些承受不住面具底下的悶熱，扯開了面具的一部份，大口大口地呼吸著新鮮空氣。

「再快點……」

古艾拉急躁地低喃。若剛才波多爾多的小心翼翼是種刺激，現在的緩慢吞吐就是一種凌遲。原本下意識想扣著波多爾多的後腦主動挺入，但這樣顯得太過粗魯，又失去了讓波多爾多學習的初衷，僵在空中的手瞬間顯得無處安放，只能悻悻然地縮回。對於部下的懇求，波多爾多照單全收，逐漸加快了在對方胯間前後挪動的速度，甚至幾次嘗試讓性器撞得更深又不願讓它抽離，好似退出他的口腔也會有上升負荷一樣，儘管每一次來回都引出些許的反胃感，但波多爾多並不在意，急切地想要將古艾拉推向極限。

「旦那……要不行了……吐出來……」

瀕臨射精邊緣的古艾拉試圖將波多爾多推開，發洩在敬愛的上司嘴裡這種畫面他可不敢想像，他原想點到為止就好，可沉浸在陌生體驗的波多爾多是誰也勸不來的，既然上司對他的話置若罔聞，那他也不顧什麼褻瀆不褻瀆的道德束縛了，逕自讓急遽上升的快感帶領自己奔向高潮。

腦袋閃過一片短暫的空白後，古艾拉才感覺到自己的下半身在波多爾多的嘴裡簡直失禁似的吐出了不少，後者銜著仍在鼓動著射精的性器，喉結一次次的滾動將口中的腥鹹全收進腹內，或許是動作過於急躁的關係，波多爾多不小心嗆了一下，吐出疲軟的陰莖後用手背掩著嘴咳了起來，白皙的臉蛋都染上了一片紅。

「沒事吧旦那？」古艾拉見狀緊張地問道，又不敢伸手去扶，就怕讓他咳得更嚴重，而波多爾多只是搖搖頭，撫著胸口調適著呼吸，很快便平息下來。

「沒事。」波多爾多的語氣恢復以往的平淡自適，「很好的體驗呢。」

「是這樣嗎……」

忽然察覺到了波多爾多嘴角還沾著一點白濁，古艾拉一想到那是自己遺留下來的東西，一股罪惡感便油然而生，但也不得不出言提醒，要是被其他祈手看見，那可不是三言兩語就能解釋清楚的。

「旦那……這裡……」他指了指波多爾多的嘴邊，暗示性地說。

「哎呀，真是失態。」波多爾多馬上明白他的意思，但沒有選擇用手抹掉，而是直接伸舌舔去那一絲黏膩，「真是奇妙的味道。」

「很噁心嗎？」突如其來被下了評論，古艾拉忍不住好奇地發問。

波多爾多支著下巴思考了一下，做出點評。「不好吃，但比起行動食物四號還好一點。」

「只有好一點？真難以想像……」

「靠過來一點，古艾拉。」

他向古艾拉勾勾手指，對方便往前挪了挪，他把彼此的面具都掀得更開了點，捧著古艾拉的臉吻了上去。

古艾拉還掩在面具底下的雙眼睜得老大，太過突然的吻讓他只能全身僵在原地，來不及做出任何反應前波多爾多便離開了他的唇，在那之前他嘗到了對方用舌帶來的那股鹹味。

「好奇的話讓你也嘗嘗看。」波多爾多微微彎起嘴角說。

就因為這種原因？他在面具底下挑起眉。

「嗚啊──完全不想嘗到自己的味道啊──」雖然內心是一片混亂，但表面上古艾拉擺出嫌惡的姿態，裝作對剛才的親密接觸毫無反應的模樣。

「今天學到了有趣的事情，真是謝謝你。」再次開口時，波多爾多已經戴回面罩，準備離開房間，「下次務必再教我一些新的知識，請好好休息。」

「好、好。」古艾拉的語調半是無奈半是疲累，等到上司一步出房間，他便整個人癱倒在床上，說實在的比起高潮過後的脫力感，與波多爾多相處起來才是最累人的，並不是因為要維持嚴謹的主從關係所以無時無刻都得戰戰兢兢，而是他的上司總會做出一些令人費解的舉動，即使目標總是明確，背後的心理狀態卻是完全無法推測。

算了。與其考慮這些，不如來想下次要教旦那什麼。

古艾拉想著想著，最後陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 想了一下黎明被嗆到的場景，感覺很好看，於是寫一下  
> 私以為黎明的性技巧都是古艾拉教的，在我的認知裡面他平常連自己打手槍都不會（可是會幫古艾拉打手槍）


End file.
